Colonel Violet
Colonel Violet is a member of the Red Ribbon Army and a supporting antagonist in Dragon Ball's Red Ribbon Army Saga, working under General Copper. She was voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama in the original Japanese dubbed version of the anime, and by Kasey Buckley in the English dubbed version. History ''Red Ribbon Army Saga'' The only female member of the Red Ribbon Army, she used the Dragon Radar that General Blue had stolen from Goku and found one of the Dragon Balls, which she delivered to Commander Red. When Goku attacks the Red Ribbon Headquarters, she takes advantage of the ensuing chaos to blow up the base's vault and steal all the money inside before making her escape. Given that the Red Ribbon Army was wiped out shortly afterwards, Violet ends up becoming one of its few surviving members. ''Androids Saga'' She appears briefly in a flashback in the Androids Saga in filler, as Master Roshi is telling Maron the story of Goku's battle with the Red Ribbon Army. ''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' She appears in the 10th anniversary film as a minor antagonist, and was redesigned like many other characters. Violet was sent by Commander Red to find the final Dragon Ball which Goku has. Goku ends up knocking down the jet out of the sky, presumably killing her. Personality It is shown in the anime that she shows no concern for any of her fellow soldiers, even kicking two of them into the path of a giant alligator to distract it. However, she has shown kindness towards animals, even helping an injured baby monkey escape a battlefield. Violet seems to have a strong desire for money, asking for a reward after finding a Dragon Ball and stealing the Red Ribbon Army's money rather than helping them fight Goku. Gallery Images ColonelViolet.png ColonelVioletmanga.jpg|Colonel Violet in the manga. RRViolet%28O2%29.jpg|Colonel Violet in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. ColonelVioletPathToPower.png|Colonel Violet in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. CViolet2.png|Colonel Violet seen raiding the Red Ribbon Army's vault. Videos Colonel Violet VS Goku Trivia *In the game Dragon Ball Origins 2, the player gets to fight Violet in one of the missions in the Red Ribbon HQ. She moves quickly, shooting her guns all the time and dropping grenades. *She is shown to have a soft spot for monkeys. When attacked by the Peck Peck Tribe, she helps a monkey that was hit by a stray arrow and shows affectionate feelings toward it. This is somewhat ironic, as Goku (the Red Ribbon Army's enemy) possesses many monkey-like attributes (due to his Saiyan origins). *Fanfan, the girl that Master Roshi and Master Shen were interested in back in their days training under Master Mutaito, looks very similar to Colonel Violet, with Violet's design likely being re-used for filler purposes. In-universe, it is possible that Fanfan is an ancestor of Violet. *According to the movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, it stated that her power level is 150. Navigation Category:Female Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thief Category:Inconclusive Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mercenaries Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains